Today, when a wireless modem is connected for the first time to a computer device, installation of an appropriate driver is required before applications running on the computer device can use the functionality of the wireless modem to connect to wireless networks.
It is a disadvantage of existing wireless modem devices that users cannot use them on a foreign computer device, which may for example be a computer device in a hotel or on an airport, on which the user has no administrator rights and installation of the appropriate driver is not allowed.